Tickle
by acegirl195
Summary: Prompt filled for YJ Kink where Wally is rather ticklish and a certain teammate just happens to find out. Rating solely because of like one F-bomb


It was actually quite surprising.

The fastest boy alive was known for many things. Being flirtatious, being so obviously fast, his signature red hair, green eyes and (to some people) rather adorable freckles.

However, the last thing anyone would bother to learn about this particular individual was that he was in fact extremely ticklish.

How does one lay hands on such a person in the first place, let alone have the time to poke and probe just the right spots to learn this, you may ask?

It was quite funny actually because not only had one person learned this dark secret, but two!

It all started on a particularly slow day at Mount Justice. So slow that most of the rest of the team had gone home with the exception of M'gann and Conner who live within the cave and currently occupied themselves playing with Wolf and Sphere. Wally refused to take the day off though. Going home would mean doing extremely tedious amounts of homework he was trying to avoid until the few remaining minutes before first period on Monday.

The red head stood in the debriefing with a scowl plaguing his lips, glaring down his uncle Barry who had also been bored up in the watch tower and was on his way home to his loving wife Iris but decided to stop off to check on the younger heroes on the way.

"How can there be nothing to do!" he threw his arms up in outrage. "Captain Cold, Grodd, anyone! Let's go tag team some baddies, you know they're up to something!"

"Calm down, Kid. It's a slow day for all of us. Just take the day off and go home" Barry gave his nephew one of his calming smiles as he attempted to coax him home.

Wally groaned and attempted to intensify his dirty looks at his mentor, hoping it would somehow squeeze some sort of mission out of the unphased Flash.

"Oh come on," Barry sighed.

Wally wouldn't hear it.

"You know what happens when you act like that," Barry chuckled, something darker lacing said chuckle.

Oh no

Kid Flash stuttered although trying his hardest to keep his composure.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you."

And just like that, Barry took off, a blur of red suddenly circling Wally and the boy looking terrified as he attempted to eye out an exit in the midst of red. Suddenly there was a brush of fingers against his sides and Wally felt a small tingle run up his sides and a tiny giggle escape his lips.

The brushes became more frequent and before he knew it, Wally was buckling to his knees; laughing uncontrollably as his uncle was tickling him faster than he could swat him away. His cheeks grew red from the lack of oxygen and he attempted to cover his ribs as he fell back from his knees onto his butt and kicking his legs weakly in an attempt to defend himself.

"S-stop-" Wally was cut off as Barry stopped running and settled himself behind Wally to finish his attack. "O-okay I- Hmmmehe get it-"

Barry gave up his attack and watched as KF attempted (key word) to catch his breath.

"I have to get going, kid" Barry chuckled as Wally finally regained his composure enough to muster up a nasty look. "Iris is making a big dinner and I don't mind the day off. See you tomorrow"

And just like that he was gone, the zeta tube altering the cave of his departure.

Barry was the only one who knew Kid Flash's one true weakness. At least, that's what he thought.

"So, KF," Wally froze at the amused tone of his best brofriend as said friend lurked from the shadows. "I thought I knew everything about you but looks like I was wrong."

Oh god that smirk, that pretentious little smirk.

"Oh hey, Rob. Erm.. How long have you been there?" Kid Flash stood up from his fallen position and pulled down his cowl, clearing his throat as he messed with his mussed hair and pretended to not even know what Robin was talking about.

Robin began to slowly close the distance between the two, walking closer and closer, Wally's cheeks growing redder and redder as the Dark Knight apprentice was more than invading his personal bubble.

Robin's fingers gingerly reached out, brushing against his friend's sides and drawing the smallest giggle from said red head's lips as he used his quick feet to move several inches away in the blink of an eye. Kid knew this wouldn't end well. When Robin wanted to investigate something it was going to happen. He wasn't training under the world's greatest detective for nothing.

Robin smirked and once again closed the distance between them. This time running his gloved fingers through messy red hair and bringing his face close to Wally's. Wally blushed profusely as he eagerly awaited the contact of their lips. However said contact never came because the next second he was nothing short of laughing as the hand that wasn't in his hair was slowly tickling his sides with much eager.

Fucking tease.

Robin persisted in his ministrations, tickling KF's sides up and down, moving to his abdomen until the speedster was growing weak in the knees. Suddenly both were on the floor. Robin found the sweet spot. Poor Kid never stood a chance once Robin found the back of his knees.

"R-Rob! Co-oome on!" Wally blurted out in what bits he could muster.

"Oh come on, Wally," Robin chuckled as he opted back to the sides so he wouldn't have to continue dodging instinctive kicks from the red head. "Feeling a little over-whelmed?"

"Completely" Wally snorted.

"Well then I'll make you feel a little more whelmed," this time when Robin leaned in, he kept his promise and lips connected in a slow, sweet kiss.

"Um, KF? What are you doing?" Robin pulled back and raised a brow at the red head beneath him.

Kid pulled his fingers from his friend's sides, furrowing his brows and chuckling softly.

"Can't blame me for trying. Guess some people just aren't ticklish."

Robin chuckled and the two leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
